


Deux reines

by malurette



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hellfire Club, Mind Control, Objectification, POV First Person, mindfuckery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J'ouvre ton esprit, ouvre-moi donc ton cœur aussi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux reines

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Deux reines  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men – cartoon des années 90  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Emma Frost -> Jean Grey ; Hellfire Club  
>  **Genre :** un tout p’tit peu psychopathe  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel à l’origine, quant au premier cartoon, je ne sais plus qui l’avait produit ; quoi qu’il en soit je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** j’ai vu _une_ fois l’épisode de la vieille série qui a inspiré ceci, et depuis le temps que c’est écrit je ne me souviens plus moi-même en quoi exactement, mais je sais arbitrairement que c’était légèrement différent du passage équivalent dans les comics d’origine, et surtout carrément plus pouillable !  
>  (PoV Emma)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : un peu avant la saga _Dark Phoenix_ , je suppose ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Sales porcs. Me voir avec elle, en costume de Reines, oui, une fois seulement qu’elle sera passée de notre bord. Ça les fait bien baver. Mais me confier, à moi, le soin de la séduire, pas question. Je n’ai même pas à le suggérer. Je sens d’ici la réponse qui viendrait suinter de leurs têtes. Et si j’ai confiance en mes propres capacités pour toucher son esprit, je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour convaincre Shaw que j’en suis capable. 

Qu’il en soit ainsi. J’aiderai Wyngarde. Il la séduira, _lui_. Ou croira la séduire. Mais c’est _moi_ qui ouvrirai son esprit. Et quand, hé bien, elle sera des nôtres, on verra combien de temps cela prendra pour la faire passer des bras de Wyngarde à mon lit.

Et soyez sûrs qu’à nous deux, nous saurons effacer de vos esprits toute trace de ce qui arrivera entre nous. Les Reines dominent et s’amusent. Elles ne s’abaissent pas à jouer les danseuses de bas-étage pour une simple Tour, ni même pour un Roi. 

On va bien voir, Wyngarde, sur l’échiquier de la conquête de Jean Grey, qui saura se servir de l’autre pour faire tomber la partie adverse !


End file.
